


Pokój Marzeń

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Gen, M/M, Mind Palace, Season/Series 03
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W pałacu pamięci Hannibala pojawia się nowy pokój.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokój Marzeń

Budowanie pałacu pamięci nigdy nie było szczególnie proste. Większość miejsc w umyśle Hannibala to te, które od zawsze miały dla niego duże znaczenie emocjonalne - zapisywanie i odtwarzanie takich pokoi przychodziło mu o wiele szybciej, przynajmniej w porównaniu do tych, które widział po raz pierwszy w życiu. Najczęściej były to pomieszczenia, w których się wychował, w których dochodziło do zdarzeń dla niego ważnych, które na przestrzeni pewnego czasu stały się częścią jego życia. W niektórych miejscach świata realnego bywał na tyle często, by ich idealną kopię umieścić w swojej pamięci trwałej.

Czasem zaś nie miał na to wpływu. Umysł w duecie z uczuciami potrafił go zdradzić, pod zamkniętymi powiekami umieszczając nieustannie powracający obraz. Niestety, stworzony raz pokój ciężko usunąć ze swojej głowy. Można nie zaglądać do niego latami, ale zburzenie go rzadko kiedy jest możliwe. W końcu i tak powraca. Wystarczy prosta myśl, szczegół zauważony na obrazie czy w gazecie; barwa kociej sierści, cytat z filmu lub ogłoszenie o czyimś zaginięciu; każdy znajomy nam element ma moc przywołania wspomnienia z przeszłości i podania kluczy do zamkniętego pokoju.

Jednak mimo tego wszystkiego w pałacu pamięci Hannibala Lectera panował wszechstronny, zakrawający o pedantyczność porządek. Każde wspomnienie i informacja miały swoje miejsce, każdy pokój znajdował się tam, gdzie powinien. Nawet te niepożądane zepchnięte zostały świadomie na drugi plan. Wszystko miało sens i cel.

Niedawno jednak w holu, który był lustrzanym odbiciem Palatyńskiej Kaplicy, _Capella Palatina_ , pojawiły się drzwi. Piękne, choć proste, zrobione z jasnego drewna. Ujrzenie, wręcz odnalezienie ich, było dla Hannibala zaskoczeniem. Nie stworzył ich świadomie, tego sam był pewien; podświadomie zaś - możliwe. Gdy dostrzegł je po raz pierwszy, wydały mu się tak niepasujące do marmurowego, sakralnego otoczenia. Do zapachu palących się świeczek dołączyła także woń brzozowego drewna, subtelna, acz nieprzywodząca na myśl żadnych konkretnych skojarzeń czy ważnych wspomnień. Na swój sposób tajemnicza.

Opuszki palców Hannibala delikatnie pogładziły gładką powierzchnię drzwi, nim dłoń powoli nacisnęła klamkę. Mrużąc powieki w daremnej próbie dostrzeżenia czegokolwiek wśród egipskich ciemności, zrobił krok w głąb pokoju, który otworzył się przed nim.

\- Abigail, pomożesz mi z ciastem?

Wraz z kolejnym mrugnięciem powiek, pokój rozbłysnął światłem, a drzwi za nim zamknęły się. Nagle znalazł się w nieznajomej mu kuchni, widzianej po raz pierwszy w życiu, w zupełnie obcym miejscu. Z kamienną twarzą rozejrzał się, uczucie zdziwienia i krótkiej dezorientacji skutecznie ukrywając wewnątrz siebie. Zaniemówił, widząc przed sobą znajomą postać, wyglądającą żywiej i szczęśliwiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

\- Jasne, tato, już!

Uniósł wzrok. Źrenice Hannibala rozszerzyły się na parę chwil. _Nie rozumiał._

Will Graham stał kilka metrów dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nic zajmując się przygotowywaniem czegoś przy kuchennym blacie. Wokół jego talii obwiązany był biały, prosty fartuch, a na lekko opalone czoło opadało kilka zakręconych kosmyków włosów. Uśmiechał się. Był... szczęśliwy.

Wzrok Hannibala powędrował w stronę drugiej postaci, której ujrzenie było o wiele większym zaskoczeniem, niż zobaczenie Willa. Abigail Hobbs. Żywa i roześmiana. Ubrana w lekką, kolorową sukienkę, włosy splecione miała w dwa warkocze. Jej szyi nie zakrywał żaden szal. Tym razem nie wstydziła się blizny, którą naznaczył ją ojciec, choć ta nadal była wyraźnie widoczna.

Hannibal przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w tą przepełnioną niewinnością i beztroskością scenę, po czym raz jeszcze rozejrzał się. Wielka, przestronna kuchnia urządzona była w jasnych barwach i wyglądała na dość nowoczesną; jedną ścianę pomieszczenia zbudowano tylko i wyłącznie ze szkła, co pozwalało na wpuszczenie do środka niezwykłej ilości światła. Na zewnątrz rozciągał się wiosenny, piękny krajobraz; duża, pusta przestrzeń otoczona lasem, świeża zieleń i przyjemne promienie słońca. Po trawie tarzały się dwa kundelki, kolejne mieszańce wygrzewały się w słońcu lub bawiły ze sobą. Psy korzystały z ciepłego, pięknego dnia, a oni ze spokojnego, szczęśliwego życia. Ich życia.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? - Hannibal uniósł wzrok. Will wpatrywał się prosto w niego, uśmiechając delikatnie, ciepło. " _Wygląda pięknie. Lepiej niż kiedykolwiek_ ", pomyślał Hannibal, a ich spojrzenia spotkały się. W tamtej chwili przepełniło go nieznane, choć cudowne uczucie. Lekkość i ciepło zalały całe jego wnętrze, a poczucie bezpieczeństwa i zrozumienia zagościły w uprzednio niepewnym umyśle. Światłość. Jasność. Klarowność.

\- Tak, oczywiście - odpowiedział, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się delikatnie do góry. - Pomóc wam? - spytał, podchodząc bliżej.

Zrozumienie zajęło mu chwilę, w końcu jednak uświadomił sobie, czego odzwierciedleniem był ten pokój - jego marzeń, pragnień. W końcu czy nie taki był plan? Czy nie takie miało być ich zakończenie? Szczęśliwe życie z dala od wszystkiego. Rodzina.

Obszedł kuchenną wysepkę, stając tuż za Willem i Abigail; najwyraźniej oboje pracowali nad jakimś ciastem. Nachylił się lekko, zaglądając Willowi przez ramię. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie był zaskoczony, gdy ten niespodziewanie obrócił głowę, nosem muskając jego policzek.

\- Twoją pomoc przyjmę zawsze, doktorze - wymruczał cicho, przechylając się tak, by znaleźć się bliżej szyi Hannibala. Miękkie, ciepłe usta delikatnie dotknęły jego skóry, zostawiając tam lekki pocałunek. Hannibal zmrużył na chwilę powieki i odetchnął głęboko. Obaj uśmiechnęli się.

\- Robimy to ciasto czy wolicie pobyć chwilę sami? - zażartowała rozbawiona Abigail, kątem oka zerkając na swoich ojców.

Parsknęli śmiechem. Will odsunął się nieco i szybko cmoknął Hannibala w policzek, nim powiedział:

\- Chwilę dla siebie będziemy mieć potem - szepnął, po czym w końcu oderwał od niego wzrok i obrócił w stronę miejsca pracy. - Przynieś ekstrakt z wanilii, skoro chcesz się na coś przydać. A potem możesz iść nakarmić psy.

\- Och, wyganiasz mnie z mojej własnej kuchni? - spytał z uśmiechem, odsuwając się i podchodząc do jednej z szafek. Jakimś sposobem doskonale wiedział, co gdzie się znajdowało, jak gdyby spędził w tym domu lata swojego życia. Prawdę mówiąc, tak właśnie się czuł.

\- A żebyś wiedział. To, jak wyjdzie nam ciasto, ma pozostać niespodzianką. Może i ty tu jesteś szefem kuchni, ale masz urodziny. Dziś gotujemy ja i Abigail.

Atmosfera wydawała się wręcz nierealna. Nierzeczywista. Taka oczywiście była owa sytuacja, _nierealna_ , choć z pewnością można było nazwać ją także wyjątkową - inne postacie rzadko wkradały się do pokojów w pałacu pamięci Hannibala. Ten najwyraźniej był... _ich_ pokojem. Przynajmniej tych wyimaginowanych Willa i Abigail. Tych, którzy przynależeli właśnie tu. W ich idealnym, małym świecie, wspólnym życiu, które miesiące wcześniej wyobrażał sobie Hannibal. W kuchni wypełnionej zapachami ziół i przypraw, gdzie za przejrzystą szybą rozciągała się kojąca zieleń, a ciepłe promienie słońca ogrzewały ramiona członków żyjącej na uboczu rodziny.

Postawił małą fiolkę z ekstraktem z wanilii na blacie.

\- W porządku, jeżeli taki jest wasz plan. - W nieznanym, a jednocześnie tak bliskim i pełnym ciepła odruchu położył dłonie na ramionach Abigail, odwróconej do niego tyłem, po czym cmoknął ją delikatnie w tył głowy. Następnie z uśmiechem zbliżył się lekko do jej ucha. - Tylko przypilnuj taty, żeby przypadkiem nie spalił nam całej kuchni.

Nastolatka zaśmiała się, po czym skinęła głową.

\- Postaram się. - Skinęła głową, uśmiechając się, rozbawiona. - A teraz idź już, tato, i nie podglądaj. Mamy dla ciebie parę innych niespodzianek, zobaczysz później.

Zabawne. Niegdyś nie rozumiał pragnienia posiadania dzieci. W tamtym jednak pokoju, który zdawał się być całym jego życiem, zupełnie inną, kojącą duszę rzeczywistością, rodzina wydawała się być najlepszym, co mogło istnieć. Być może rzeczywiście był to pokój jego marzeń, idealna wersja świata. Nieosiągalna, niestety... No tak. Obraz przed jego oczami rozmazał się nieco, a otoczenie poszarzało. _Nieosiągalna_. Nie mógł odwrócić biegu zdarzeń, które już nastąpiły; filiżanka rozbiła się. I choć myślał, że w pewnym momencie zespoliła się na nowo, mylił się, przynajmniej pod pewnymi względami. W niektórych kwestiach na zawsze zostanie potłuczona, niemożliwa do naprawienia.

Głos Willa wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- _Witam ponownie, doktorze Lecter._

Obrócił głowę, patrząc na niego pytająco. Jednak Will nawet nie poruszył się, wciąż stojąc w promiennej kuchni, uśmiechając do Abigail. Coś było... nie tak...

\- _Hannibal?_

Otworzył oczy.

Nie spodziewał się dziwnego ukłucia w sercu, które nagle poczuł. Czyżby był zaskoczony? Czy tak mocno zwiodły go własne uczucia i wyobrażenia, że powrót do rzeczywistości okazał się być niemal... bolesny?

\- Byłeś w swoim pałacu pamięci? - Tym razem głos Willa był ponury i poważny, dobiegał z końca pokoju. Tym razem tego prawdziwego, umieszczonego w świecie realnym.

\- To moje jedyne źródło ucieczki - odpowiedział pustym głosem, wbijając martwe, nieobecne spojrzenie w podłogę.

Will podszedł bliżej, a dźwięk jego kroków rozszedł się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Oby miejsca, które odwiedzasz, były przyjemniejsze niż cela zakładu psychiatrycznego - mówił powoli - bo jeszcze chwilę tu posiedzisz, Lecter.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się lekko, słabo, z niezauważalnym, bowiem skrytym wewnątrz, za maską chłodu, bólem. Nie odpowiedział. Tak jak czasem cisza była rozwiązaniem, tak samo ciemność mogła być jedynym ratunkiem.

Zamknął oczy.


End file.
